


My Blue Heaven

by corporal_captain_nincompact



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Episode: s02e11 Carry On Hawkeye, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporal_captain_nincompact/pseuds/corporal_captain_nincompact
Summary: Trapper wants to show off his new talent to a sick friend.





	My Blue Heaven

“Whatever gave you the bright idea to take that thing up?”

Trapper looked up from his ukulele. It was late into the night and he was sitting in the post op, next to a very sick Hawkeye, trying to cheer him up. He’d plucked a few chords only to decide it was out of tune. He fiddled with the tuning pegs, repeated playing the same chord, adjusted and played again. “Spalding offered to teach me. It kills the boredom.”

“And the quiet…”

“Grouch… I was going to play something I’ve been working on for you.”

Hawkeye gives Trapper the side eye. “Trapper, I’ve been on my feet running around like a crazy person for three straight days. I just want to shut off and go to sleep…”

“Okay, then… lay back, close your eyes and I’ll sing you to sleep.” 

Hawkeye’s eyes widen. He’s incredulous. “Oh God, you’re going to sing too?” 

“You’re no fun when you’re sick.”

“Me? Are you kidding? Two days ago I had to spoon feed you porridge like a toddler and I’m no fun?”

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t land the plane in the hanger.” A smirk. “I’m sorry I ruined your chances with Lt. Anderson.”

Hawkeye blinks at Trapper, who is still tuning. “Ruined my chances?”

“Ya, I got you sick before you could close the deal.”

Hawkeye wrinkles his brow, “I wouldn’t say it’s ruined.”

“Has she seen you vomit into a bed pan?” Trapper reasons. 

“Yes.”

“It’s over Hawk.”

“But you’ve seen me throw up in much worse places and you’re still here?”

“What can I say? I’m a stand-up guy.” 

Hawkeye slumps back onto the cot with a miserable groan. The room is quiet and dark. Everyone else seemed to be recovered or recovering from the flu just as it beat Hawkeye’s into submission. There were a few wounded in the far corners of the room but there were screens around them. Hawkeye smirked. He had cooties. 

“So are you going to play for me or not.”

“I’m almost ready. So, you’re really going to throw in the towel with Anderson that quickly?”

“Why? You interested.”

“No. I’ve just never seen you give up so easy.” 

Hawkeye sniffles and tugs his blanket up under his chin, “I’m not at my most compelling right now.”

Trapper laughs, “I don’t know about that. There’s something about seeing you all helpless and vulnerable…” 

“I’m not helpless!”

“You know what I mean… it’s a different side of you, that’s all.”

“So you’ve got a thing for the sick… is that why you became a doctor? Is that why you’re insisting on playing for me? Suffering does it for you?”

“Oh shut up…” Trapper swats away Hawkeye’s hands that are try to knock the ukulele out of his grip. “I’m trying to show you how much I appreciate you taking such good care of me. Not to mention everyone else. I can’t believe you handled that many wounded on your own.”

Hawkeye can’t say anything negative about that. He just blinks and sniffles again. Trapper hands him a box of tissues and he’s grateful. “Bedside service.”

“Okay, I think we’re good now…”

“We’ll see about that…” Trapper shoots Hawkeye a look and Hawkeye shrinks back into his pillows. “Fine, take it away… I won’t stop you…”

Trapper gives Hawkeye one last contemptuous look before focusing on the task at hand. He’s only been working on this on and off for a few weeks. He smiles as he plucks out a short intro before beginning to strum. Hawkeye knows the tune immediately and he bites his lip. Then Trapper starts to sing. It’s not the loud, silly, boisterous voice he uses when he sings in the shower or when he’s trying to lighten the mood in surgery. It’s a warm soft gentle tenor. He closes his honey eyes as he sings,   
“Day is ending, birds are wending  
Back to the shelter of each little nest they love  
Night shades falling, love birds calling  
What makes the world go round? Nothing but love

When whippoorwill calls  
And evening is nigh  
I hurry to my blue heaven  
I turn to the right  
A little white light  
Will lead you to my blue heaven

A smiling face, a fireplace, a cozy room  
A little nest that's nestled where the roses bloom  
Just Hawkeye and me  
And two martinis  
We're happy in my blue heaven…”

Trapper strums the final chord and the room is still. He turns to Hawkeye expectantly. He doesn’t look any worse for wear. “So? What do you think?”

Hawkeye grins, his blue eyes dance in the dim light. “I wouldn’t quit your day job, Trap.” McIntyre knows it’s a joke, but it still stings a little. He’d really hoped Hawkeye would like it. McIntyre stays quiet fiddling with the strings on his ukulele doing his best not to look phased. “I liked the part about us and the martinis.” 

Trapper perks up, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Hawkeye smiles, and McIntyre shines his toothy grin back. There’s a lump in Pierce’s throat and a warmth in his chest that isn’t from the fever. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Trapper rests his hand on Hawkeye’s forearm and gives it a gentle squeeze. “You betcha.” 

They sit together in amiable silence. Hawkeye nuzzles a little deeper into his pillows as a weight starts to settle in his eyelids. Trapper watches as he starts to drift away into dreamland. He listens to the little noises he makes as he settles himself and the soft pattern of his breathing. Trapper was content that he had maybe helped a little. He goes to put the instrument down but feels a hand on his knee and a pair of eyes on him. 

“Trap?”

“Yeah, Hawk…”

“Play it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for days!!! 
> 
> I've had this one on my mind for a while now. I've always wanted to explore Trapper's musicality and I needed to write something gentle. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS- I don't own anything. Don't sue me. It'll be disappointing for you.


End file.
